


George

by Lyla0i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: La nuit précédent son anniversaire, un an après la bataille de Poudlard, George reçoit une visite qui va le faire réagir et reprendre sa vie en main. (Mini-fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Événement "souvenir de vacances" proposé par le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur (fanfiction.net) a proposé un défi en images. Chaque personne dans le groupe a proposé 1 ou 2 images et a écrit sur une ou plusieurs des images proposées.
> 
> J'ai écrit à partir de l'image proposée par Nanthana 14 qui est en couverture de cette histoire.
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter cette mini-fic :
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter !
> 
> Cette mini-fic commence environ un an après la bataille de Poudlard.
> 
> Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

« George... »

Le jeune homme s'agita dans son sommeil.

« George... »

Il sursauta et s'assit dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et injectés de sang. Il transpirait mais avait la chair de poule.

« George... » Il chercha d'où pouvait venir ce soupir. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, mais de détresse, car il le savait au fond de lui. Il savait à qui appartenait cette voix.

«Fred ?» Chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Soudain, il aperçut la silhouette vaporeuse et translucide de son jumeau dans un coin de la pièce.

« George. » Reprit cette voix qui semblait irréelle, si lointaine tout en étant parfaitement distincte. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune homme. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de me pleurer. Reprends ta vie en main. Je ne peux pas rester. Rappelle-toi que je serai toujours à tes côtés. » Dit l'apparition alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesure de ses mots.

« Ne pars pas» sanglota George en regardant la silhouette disparaître.

Une brise l'entoura et lui murmura « Je t'aime ».

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans ses oreillers et se rendormit en pleurant.


	2. Chapter 2

« George... »

Le jeune homme s'agita dans son sommeil.

« George... »

Il sursauta et s'assit dans son lit. Il étouffait dans sa chambre. Malgré le feu dans la cheminée, il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La neige tombait sur les maisons québecoises. Cette nuit il réalisait qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre depuis un an pour sortir de l'alcoolisme dans lequel il était tombé depuis la mort de Fred. Pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à son jumeau lors de leur premier anniversaire sans lui, au lendemain de la première visite de son esprit.

« George... » Il était surpris que son frère lui rende encore visite cette année. Il pensait avoir tenu compte de ce qu'il lui avait dit l'année précédente.

«Fred ?» Chuchota-t-il, espérant pouvoir lui parler cette année. Soudain, il aperçut la silhouette vaporeuse et translucide de son jumeau assis sur le muret de l'institut en face de sa fenêtre. Les flocons de neige glissaient le long de la silhouette sans la traverser.

« George. » Reprit Fred, un sourire aux lèvres « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Continue de te battre, tu vas y arriver, tu peux trouver le bonheur ici. Crois-y. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

George sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne sanglotait pas. Il était soulagé de savoir que son frère le soutenait même si sa présence ravivait son absence.

« Je t'aime ». Lui dit-il. « Tu me manques tellement, c'est tellement difficile de continuer sans toi».

Une brise l'entoura et lui murmura « Tu vas y arriver, tu dois y croire ».

Le rouquin resta longtemps à la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber là où le fantôme de son frère s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

« George... »

Le jeune homme s'agita dans son sommeil.

« George... »

Il ouvrit les yeux, pas surpris de cette visite. Depuis cinq ans que Fred était mort, il ne manquait jamais de le visiter la nuit précédant leur anniversaire.

« George... »

Il ne lui répondit pas, cette année, il n'était pas seul. Il avait trouvé l'amour à l'institut, il était heureux et vivait avec cet homme merveilleux depuis six mois.

« George. » Reprit Fred, un sourire aux lèvres « Je suis heureux pour toi. Cette année sera ma dernière visite. Je ne serai jamais loin cependant. Sois heureux, tu le mérites. »

George sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne sanglotait pas. Il avait du mal à envisager de ne plus le voir du tout. Il avait l'impression de devoir lui dire adieu une deuxième fois.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi » chuchota George à l'apparition qui disparaissait.

Un bras se serra autour de sa taille, lui apportant le soutien dont il avait besoin. Il pleurait mais il sentait qu'il avait trouvé son nouvel équilibre, celui qui lui permettrait d'être heureux malgré l'absence de son jumeau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette mini-fic est finie.
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> A bientôt


End file.
